Reassure Me, Please
by RadHadder
Summary: 3 Times Blaine Has To Reassure Kurt He Loves Him, One Time Kurt Has To Prove He Knows It.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You Don't Know Your Beautiful .

Kurt was standing in front of Blaine's mirror with a frown casted on his face. "What's wrong?" Blaine asks worried prominent on his words.

Kurt turns to face his boyfriend. "When I'm in New York, please don't cheat on me with Sebastian."

This causes Blaine to chuckle and shake his head in humor. "May I ask where this idea came from? Has he said something?"

"No," Kurt begins. "It's just he's like rich, and probably never on diets and perfect and stuff."

Blaine smiles and moves closer to Kurt sitting next to him on his bed. "I'd like to think your pretty perfect too." Kurt looks at him and just stares, his face blank of any emotion. "If you don't believe my words, believe my voice.

Blaine walks over to get his guitar and sits idly beside Kurt before strumming the instrument and starting the song.

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Kurt begins to smile at the corniness of the guy he had fallen in love with, and was again reminded exactly why he did so.

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Blaine gets up and stands right in front of Kurt looking straight into his eyes.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

And it was true, that was exactly how Blaine saw Kurt every day.

Kurt stands up meeting his gaze with Blaine and connecting their lips. Blaine sits down his guitar by the door and places his hands tightly on Kurt's waist. Kurt treads his hands through Blaine 'Free od Gel' curls slowly stepping back into they were both laying on the bed.

Kurt levels his lips with Blaine's ear and whispers " You still can't cheat though." Blaine laughs and continues making a trail of hickies down Kurt's neck.

**A/N: SOOO , HOW DID I DO? I WANT TO MAKE THIS INTO 4 DIFFERENT ONESHOTS , OR A FOUR SHOT , OR SOMETHING. EITHER WAY THIS WAS THE FIRST ONE. ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ON SO ITS PRETTY LEGIT, SORRY IF IT SUCK. **

**THANKYOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just The Way You Are

"Hey Beautiful." Blaine smiles carrying a bouquet of flowers to his boyfriend. Today was Kurt's very first Broadway performance and there was no way in hell Blaine was missing it.

In return Kurt smiles nervously and drops his head back down to his fingers. Blaine new Kurt was nervous, just as he had been the first time he sung lead right before regionals with Dalton. That also means he knows exactly how to calm him.

"Kurt." He starts using his hand to turn Kurt's face to look at his own. "You are amazing and you're going to do great. You've been waiting for this moment forever, you've got it."

Kurt smiles and takes a deep breath. "I just hope the crowd thinks so to."

"Come 'mere." Blaine says holding out his arm motioning for Kurt to hug him. Then starts whispering notes into Kurt's ear so only Kurt could here. Which he did.

Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining

His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying

he's so beautiful, and I tell him every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him he won't believe me

And it's so, it's so, sad to think that he don't see what I see

But every time he asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Because Boy you're amazing, just the way you are (yeah)

That Night Kurt Go A Standing Ovation.

A/N: Someone requested to put the authors not uncapital so I did. I hope you all enjoyed, feel free to tell me. I think I will do another one everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Say Hey

Blaine had somehow talked Kurt into stop packing for his trip to New York and go to six flags with him. It was the day before Kurt would be flying away and leaving Blaine behind, and Blaine sure as hell didn't want Kurt stay home.

Blaine jumped out of the driver seat and over to Kurt's side to open the door for him. He knew Kurt loved it when he did that, and he would do it for the rest of his life if it made him smile.

"Thank you sir." Kurt Smiles sarcastically. Then hopping out the car as well and connecting his hand with Blaine's. Normally they wouldn't hold hands in public, but it was Kurt's last day, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be as close to the love of his life as humanly possible.

Blaine would be playing 1 of the many shows he was scheduled to play this summer, and this time it would be dedicated to Kurt.

"I Have about 20 Minutes till I have to jump on stage so is there anything you wanted to do?" Blaine asks.

"Let's get on everything." Kurt replies simply, almost as if it came automatically.

Blaine laughs and moves closer to the first roller coaster. The funny thing was you wouldn't expect the fashionable porcelain doll that was his boyfriend to enjoy roller coasters. Too much wind dying to mess up your hair, the bars setting wrinkles in your clothes, but Kurt didn't mind, in fact he loved them.

After riding what seemed like the whole amusement park Blaine's 20 free minutes were up. He climbed up the steps behind the curtains and smiled brightly at Kurt. Before beginning to say something. "I'm really going to miss you."

Kurt smiles before walking away and standing in front of the stage. The arena wasn't really all the pact, maybe 50 people tops, but Blaine always attracted the crowd in the end, and Kurt made sure he was in the front row.

Soon enough Blaine steps out and begins strumming notes of nothing on his guitar to make a back up sound for his words. "This song is dedicated to all the lovers who you have to see move on in life." At least 3 random couples In the gave each other loving looks, obviously in a similar situation with graduation and all. "Hit it" Blaine commands the drummer in the back.

This one goes out to you and yours worldwide

He smiles and Kurt hears to girls behind him whisper about how sexy they thought he was, and to that's he laughs, because he completely agrees, Except the feelings are returned in this situation.

I say hey I be gone today

But I be back around the way

Seems like everywhere I go

The more I see

the less I know

But I know one thing

That I love you

I love you , I love you, I love you

Blaine's attention flickered from the audience and straight into Kurt's eyes throughout the First verse.

I've been a lot of places all around the way

I've seen a lot joy and I've seen a lot of pain

but I don't want to write a love song for the world,

I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl

Junkies on the corner always calling my name

And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games

When I saw you getting down well I hoped it was you

And when I looked into your eyes I knew it was true

Now Blaine's attention was completely on Kurt's and no one else.

I say Hey I be gone today

But I be back around the way

Seems like everywhere I go

The more I see

the less I know

But I know one thing

That I love you

I love you (3x)

Blaine Moves to sit down on the edge of the stage placed between Kurt and one of the girls admiring him earlier. People began to come over now, and Kurt smiled because he always felt a wave of pride whenever Blaine performed

Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man

But I know when the stars are aligned

you can bump into person in the middle of the road

look into their eyes and you suddenly know

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you

Dancing in the night in the middle of June

My momma told me don't lose you

'cause the best luck I had was you

I said Hey I be gone today

But I be back around the way

Seems like everywhere I go

The more I see the less I know

But I know one thing

That I love you

I love you (3x)

Blaine says nothing and lets the drummer have a bit of a solo. He holds out his hand to Kurt and pulls him onto the stage. "Who wants him to sing with me?" He asks the crowd and gets a loud scream. "I take that as a yes?"

Blaine: And I said rocking in the dance hall moving with you

I said Hey momma hey momma close to you

Kurt: Rocking in the dance hall moving with you

I said hey trippa trippa close to you

Blaine: Rocking in the dance hall moving with you

I said Hey Momma close to you

Kurt: Rocking in the dance hall I said

hey momma hey momma hey momma hey momma

Blaine takes the last verse and smiles.

My momma told me don't lose you

Cause the best luck I had was you

And I know one thing that I love you

After the show Blaine is ambushed by about 3 girls howling about how good he was, Blaine just smiles. One hands him their phone number and Blaine just gently pushes her hand back. "I'm Taken." He smiles.

"She's really lucky." The girls reply in unison.

Blaine looks up to Kurt. "I lucked out too."

_**A/N I am supppppppper proud of this chapter, this is the longest one and I think the best written, I didn't have classes so I had plenty of times to put my thoughts together. Feel free to review they are all read and appreciated and tomorrow will be the last chapter before I move onto a new story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been 13 years. 13 long years of being with Blaine and Kurt was still hopelessly in love with him. Their careers had taken a little bit of a different curve. Kurt was a well-known singer, however not on Broadway, but on the MAIN stage, and had broken many records. Blaine was a world known fashion designer, famous for his bows and suspenders. Tonight was the beginning of Kurt's worldwide tour, tonight in Dublin (Get it, crisscolfer kiss occurred here).

Blaine was sitting idly backstage. "Good luck." He smiles and gives Kurt and peck on his lips.

Kurt accepts it, "Make sure you listen closely tonight." Blaine makes a confused face but smiles and shoos Kurt of to perform.

Kurt makes his way onto the stage and introduces himself to the audience. "How are you guys doing tonight?" The crowd cheers and hoots and hollers. "So tonight I won't be singing one of my own songs, in face this song is kind of old but if you know it feel free to sing along." He stops. "1, 2, 3, and"

If you be the cash

I'll be the rubberband

You be the match

Imma be your fuse

Boom!

Now people began to sing along rocking from left to right.

Painter baby you

Could be the muse

I'm the reporter baby

You could be the news

Cause your the cigarette

And I'm the smoker

We raise a bet...

Cause you're tha joker

Truth tho...

You are the chalk

And I could be the blackboard

And you can be the talk

And I could be the walk

Kurt starts moving closer to the audience and reaches his hand out so people could touch him.

Even when the sky comes falling

Even when the sun don't shine

I got faith in you and I

So put your pretty little hand in mine

Kurt remembered once him and Blaine had an argument and he walked out, then the next day Blaine came to Mercedes house to see Kurt with a bouquet of flowers.

Even when we're down to the wire babe

Even when it's do or die

We can do it baby simple and plain

Cause This Love Is a Sure Thing

And it was.

You could be the lover

I'll be the fighter babe

If I'm the blunt

You could be the lighter babe

Fire it up!

Writer babe

You could be the quote

If I'm the lyric baby

You could be the note

Record that!

Saint, I'm a sinner

Prize, I'm a winner

And it's you

And Blaine was his prize, one he would never understand how he got so lucky to have for 13 years.

What can I do to deserve that

Paper baby

I'll be the pen

Say that I'm the one

Cause you are ten

real and not pretend!

Even when the sky comes fallin

Even when the sun don't shine

I got faith in you and I

So put your pretty lil hand in mine

Even when were down to the wire babe

Even when it's do or die

We can do it babe simple and plain

Cause this love is a sure thing

Rock wit me baby

Let me hold you in my arms

Talk with me baby

[x2]

This love

Between you and I

As simple as pie baby

Such a sure thing

Oh is it a sure thing [x2]

Kurt knew it was a sure thing, that's why he was about to do what he was about to do.

Even when the sky comes fallin

Even when the sun don't shine

I got faith in you and I

So put your pretty little hand in mine

Even when we're down to the wire babe

Even when it's do or die

We can do it baby simple and plain

This love is a sure thing

"Um." Kurt smiles at the loud screaming coming from his fans which he loved so much. "Calm down you guys." He laughs. "As you know my boyfriend Blaine and I have been together for 13 years now." The crowd begins to scream again. "Blaine, can you come onto stage for me please." Kurt turns his head to the back.

It took maybe five minutes , for 1 due to Blaine's current state of surprise and also due to the fact that backstage was quite large, never the less he steps onto the stage with Kurt and gives him a "what the hell are you doing look" before taking the hand held out for him.

"Now Blaine, as you know in the long time that we have been together not everything has been easy, in fact last night we got in a fight about who was doing the dishes even though it ended in a very bubbly dish soap fight. Point is we always forgive and forget and accept each other because we know we are worth it." Kurt gets down on one knee, and Blaine covers his mouth with his hands. Kurt Pulls out a small box and opens it in front of Blaine's face and the crowd is silent, completely speechless. "Blaine Anderson, will you do me the honors of becoming my husband?"

Blaine screams "YES, YES, YES!" Before picking up Kurt and hugging him and jumping around like a maniac.

_And that my friends, was the begging of a forever. _

_**A/N: GOOD? **_**This was the last in this little series, but I will begin another story within the next couple days that will be an mpreg. **_** Also I am going to do a second one but I haven't decided all the info yet so that will be a little later, anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed ! **_


End file.
